FAMILIA SOÑADA
by Liss83
Summary: Los vengadores son una familia. Y como tal sale a veces de paseo. Aunque como cualquier familia tienen sus diferencias y cuando eso pasa siempre es bueno tener una rokola a mano
1. Asi no te amara jamas

Habían planeado esa salida desde hacía semanas. Y es que ser héroes del mundo podía ser muy estresante.

Sin embargo nada estaba saliendo para Tony según lo planeado. Desde que habían bajado del automóvil, prácticamente todas las mujeres del lugar y uno que otro hombre había coqueteado con Steve ¡y prácticamente nadie nisiqueara había volcado a verlo a él! ¡A él! ¿Qué nadie ya recordaba todo lo que era? Genio, filántropo, multimillonario, hombre sexi, superhéroe entre otras cosas. Y lo peor de todo era que el muy… de Steve Rogers había respondido a cada una con una hermosa sonrisa. ¿Acaso no recordaba que esas sonrisas eran solo para él? No tenía derecho a dárselas a nadie que no fuera él. Pero eso lo pagaría muy caro o dejaría de llamarse Tony Stark

¿Celoso? – pregunto Natasha en voz baja y de manera disimulada

No sé de qué hablas Arañita – dijo Tony con indiferencia pero sin despegar la mirada del rubio que reía rodeado de mujeres

De Steve – dijo la pelirroja siguiéndole el juego

El anciano está dando sus primeros paso en todo esto – dijo Tony – hay que darle crédito, seguramente quiere perder su virginidad

Qué bueno que pienses así – dijo Natasha sonriendo – porque creo que hoy lo logra

¿Qué cosa? – grito Tony justo cuando una pelinegra despampanante le pellizca un glúteo a Steve

Eso ya era pasarse incluso para él, y eso que él no tenía límites. Rechino lo dientes y se giró en sentido contrario.

¿Qué le pasa a la diva hormonal? – dijo Clint llegando con Bruce

Clint… – amonesto Bruce

Celos – dijo Natasha señalando a Steve quien no sabía cómo zafarse de las chicas

Esto se va poner interesante – dijo Clint sacando su celular y empezando a grabar, mientras Bruce exhalaba acomodándose los lentes

En mitad del patio del centro comercial había una especie de tarima donde se habían colocado varios equipos de sonido, ya que se estaba promocionando una marca de nueva tecnología

El siguiente tema va dedicado para una anciana paleta congelada que... – dijo Tony – ach…

_**Yo sé que a tus amigos vas diciendo  
Que ya no te importa más de mí  
El tiempo al lado mío es un capitulo concluido sin final feliz**_

¿Tony? – dijo Steve levantando la vista

_**Yo sé que a esa mujer a quien le das  
Lo que jamás quisiste darme a mí  
Se atreve a comentar que yo no tengo dignidad  
Que me tiene piedad  
Ah ah ah ah**_

¿Qué le pasa ahora? – pregunto Steve acercándose de prisa a Natasha

Vamos, Steve – dijo esta sonriendo – primero lo provocas y ahora te quejas

¿provocarlo? – dijo este entre sorprendido e intrigado – pero yo no he hecho…

¿Y si vamos a…? – dijo la chica que coqueteaba con él

Decías… – dijo Natasha

_**Tal vez yo deba resignarme y no llamarte más  
Tal vez yo deba respetarme y no rogarte más  
Tal vez deba dejar con toda dignidad  
Que vivas un romance más**_

Guapo – dijo la pelinegra –, mi departamento está cerca. Podemos… – pero Steve no le prestaba atención mirando Tony sobre el escenario 

_**No sé quién de los dos es el que está perdiendo más  
No sé si te das cuenta con la estúpida que estás**_

Creo que esa parte va a dirigida a su amiga, capitán Rogers – dijo Loki sonriendo con malicia

Tú… tú… tú… – dijo la chica nerviosa al reconocerlo

Loki Odison, príncipe de Asgard – dijo este

Pen… pen…sé que… que e… es… ta… ta… – dijo la chica

Capitán – dijo Thor – pensé que siendo usted se fijaría en alguien más… listo – por lo que la chica solo lo miro mal

_**Yo sé que no podrá quererte como yo  
Así no te amarán jamás**_

Creo que siguen dirigiéndose a ti – dijo Loki sonriendo – si yo fuera tú me alejaba de ese rubio. Stark usa precursores en su traje. Y es muy amigo de Hulk, y a él no querrás enojarlo. Créeme, lo se

_**Tal vez yo deba resignarme y no llamarte más  
Tal vez yo deba respetarme y no rogarte más  
Tal vez deba dejar con toda dignidad  
Que vivas un romance más  
**_

Cantaba Tony mientras todo el público gritaba enloquecido tratando de llamar la atención del pelinegro quien tenía la vista fija solamente en Steve

_**No sé quién de los dos es el que está perdiendo más  
No sé si te das cuenta con la estúpida que estás  
**_

Tony, baja en este mismo momento – exigió Steve – todos nos están mirando

Yo amo que me miren, capitán Rogers – dijo Tony fuera del micrófono y volvió a cantar

_**Yo sé que no podrá quererte como yo  
Así no te amarán jamás**_

Y el público se volvió totalmente eufórico aclamando al superhéroe que estaba sobre la tarima. Mientras Steve solo fruncía los labios en total frustración, aunque debía reconocer lo bien que cantaba Tony ¿Acaso había algo que ese hombre no hiciera bien?


	2. Mi buen corazón

\- ¿Les gustó? – pregunto Tony sonriendo mientras ignoraba deliberadamente al rubio que prácticamente estaba rojo de ira

\- Tony… baja en este momento – ordenó Bruce alzando la voz mientras el público pedía otro tema

\- Pero ellos quieren que siga – dijo Tony – ¿cierto? – y todos volvieron a gritar

\- ¿el capipaleta se va? – dijo el multimillonario sorprendido

\- Ya llego al límite con tus locuras – dijo Natasha molesta

\- Eso sí que no – dijo Tony bajando con micrófono en mano

\- ¿Qué vas a…? – dijo Sam

Mi buen corazón

Yo quiero saber por qué

Te vuelves a enamorar

Si siempre te han hecho mal

Y se paró frente a Steve, interrumpiéndole el paso y mirándolo directamente a los ojos

\- ¡Sal por favor! – dijo el rubio y Tony reconoció en el tono al militar que vivía en el rubio, pero si creía que lo iba amedrentar

Mi buen corazón

Tu eres mi perdición

Me arrastras siempre al dolor

Me matas en cada amor

Ah ah ah

\- ¡Tony – dijo steve –, es una emergencia!

Siempre que palpitas

Yo comienzo a temblar

Sé que voy a llorar

Y tengo miedo

Y las lágrimas de Tony cayeron pero le sostenía la mirada al rubio que empuño ambas ámanos

Dime, corazón si te hieren cada vez

Por qué te entregas

Penas, siempre penas

Encontré en el amor

Y su amargo sabor aun me desvena.

\- Déjame pasar – pidió Danny

Creo corazón es mejor para los dos

Que ya no quieras

Mi buen corazón

Ayúdame por favor

No me hagas decir que si

Si quiero decir que no

Ah ah ah

\- Tony – dijo Natasha

Siempre que palpitas

Yo comienzo a temblar

Sé que voy a llorar

Y tengo miedo

El público intentaba tocar Tony mientras estele irrumpía el paso a Steve

Dime corazón, si te hieren cada vez

Por qué te entregas

Penas, siempre penas

Encontré en el amor

Y su amargo sabor aun me desvena

Creo corazón que es mejor para los dos

Que ya no quieras

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh

Tony corrió al escenario y el público enloqueció nuevamente

\- No te iras – dijo Sam

\- Disculpa – dijo Steve - pero tengo una emergencia

\- Eso también es una emergencia – dijo Pepper y todos miraron hacia el escenario


	3. Él me mintio

"Otra, otra" era el grito unánime del público que se había aglomerado junto a la tarima

-No sé, no se – dijo Tony y el público volvió a gritar – solo porque ustedes lo piden – camina hacia los encargados del sonido y les dice algo, segundos después la música inunda el lugar

**_Él me mintió _**  
**_Él me dijo que me amaba _**  
**_Y no era verdad _**

-Tony, baja en este mismo momento – exigió Natasha – todos nos están mirando  
-¿pero qué rayos hace? - dijo Steve molesto cuando se dejo caer de rodillas  
-No sé – dijo Bucky sonriendo – es tu novio. El mío habla claro – y T'Challa sonrió  
-No ayudas - gruño Steve

**_Él me mintió _**  
**_No me amaba _**  
**_Nunca me amo _**  
**_Él dejó que lo adorara _**

-Por dios, Steve, haz algo – exigió Wanda  
-Esto es vergonzoso – dijo Star Lord  
-Tú has hecho cosas peores y nadie dice nada – dijo Rocket  
-Cállate – dijo Star Lord  
-Yo me estoy divirtiendo – dijo Loki  
-Eso no cuenta – dijo Bruce –A ti te divierta cualquier cosa que humille a lo demás  
-No tengo la culpa que los Midgraríanos solo sirvan de bufones – dijo Loki  
-Hermano... – dijo Thor  
-¿Se acuestan juntos y lo reprendes solo diciéndole hermano? - dijo Clint ganándose una mala mirada de ambos asgardianos

**_Él me mintió _**  
**_Él me mintió _**  
**_Era un juego y nada más _**  
**_Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad _**  
**_Él me mintió _**

Tony se puso de pie y camino hasta pararse frente a Steve para cantarle mirándolo fijamente y señalándolo

**_Con el corazón destrozado _**  
**_Y el rostro mojado _**  
**_Soy tan desdichado _**  
**_Quisiera morirme _**

-Detente en este momento – exigió Steve  
-Parece una chica despechada – dijo la muchacha que estaba con Steve  
-Por fin una midgrariana con algo de cerebro – dijo Loki

**_Mentiras todo era mentira _**  
**_Palabras al viento _**  
**_Tan solo un capricho que el niño tenia _**

-Capitán – dijo Visión – tal vez si habla con los de mantenimiento, ellos pueden desactivar los aparatos  
-Al que hay que desactivar es a Tony – dijo Clint señalando al genio que se tiraba al suelo nuevamente

**_Él me mintió _**  
**_Él me dijo que me amaba _**  
**_Y no era verdad _**

-¡Steve! – exigía Bruce  
-Visión, busca a los de mantenimiento ahora – ordeno  
-Si capitán – dijo el androide antes de alejarse  
-¿Crees que funcione? – dijo Natasha

**_Él me mintió _**  
**_No me amaba _**  
**_Nunca me amo _**

-Steve, mira – dijo T'Challa  
-Tony, esto lo pagaras muy caro – rumio Steve cuando el magnate empezaba a hacer cosas extrañas en el suelo

**_Él dejó que lo adorara _**  
**_Él me mintió _**

El celular de Bruce sonó y segundos después este informaba que Tony había pagado para que nadie interrumpiera su "mini" concierto

**_Él me mintió _**  
**_Era un juego y nada más _**  
**_Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad _**  
**_Él me mintió _**

-¿Saben qué? – dijo Steve – yo me voy  
-¡No puedes dejarnos con ese problema! – grito Bucky  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga? – dijo Steve perdiendo la paciencia  
-Sería una buena idea subir y besarlo apasionadamente – dijo Loki y todos lo miraron mal –. Claro, ignoren al asgardiano malo. Solo quiero que sepan que estuve leyendo sobre el tema y ya sé que existen leyes contra eso  
-¿contra qué exactamente? – dijo el hombre hormiga  
-La discriminación – dijo el asgardiano

**_De todo el amor que juraba _**  
**_Jamás hubo nada _**  
**_Yo fui simplemente otro más que lo amaba _**

-El hombre de hierro debe quererlo mucho – dijo Thor mirando fijamente la actuación  
-O odiarlo – dijo Clint mirando a su alrededor y todos se percataron de como miraban a Steve

**_Mentiras todo era mentira Los besos las rosas _**  
**_Las falsas caricias que me estremecían _**

Steve juraba que si no salía de ese lugar en ese instante iba cometer una locura de la que dudaba arrepentirse algún día.

**_Señor tu que estas en los cielos _**  
**_Y que eres tan bueno _**  
**_Que no quede huella _**  
**_En mi piel de sus dedos _**

Steve miro la pantalla de su celular, respiro hondo cerrando los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse. Le susurró algo a Natasha y salió lo más deprisa que pudo. Tony vio como la chica con la que Steve estuvo hablando intento seguir al rubio pero este la detuvo con cierta molestia y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

**_Él me mintió _**  
**_Él me mintió_**


	4. Familia Soñada

Tony bajo de la tarima lo más rápido que pudo e intento seguirlo pero el público se lo impidió cerrando el camino.

\- ¿Y el cap? – dijo Tony en cuanto llego donde estaban sus amigos

\- Dijo que tenía una emergería y se fue – informo Natasha

\- ¿Una emergencia? – dijo intrigado y busco con la mirada. La pelinegra qué se le había pegado como garrapata a Steve seguía en el lugar. Entonces ¿Steve se había ido solo? El porqué era la gran interrogante si ninguno de los vengadores había sido convocado ¿Cuál era esa emergencia?

Con un mal presentimiento Tony salió del lugar sin escuchar a nadie, activó su traje y ascendió impulsado por los propulsores

\- V.I.E.R.N.E.S. ¿el capipaleta ya llego a la torre? – pregunto mientras volaba

\- El capitán Roger no se ha dirigido a la torre, señor – dijo la A.I.

\- ¿Cómo que no fue a la torre? – dijo Tony deteniéndose abruptamente – entonces ¿dónde está?

\- El capitán Roger está entrando en el orfanato Estrella de Mar en Brooklyn – dijo la A.I

\- ¿Orfanato? – dijo Tony atónito – dame las coordenadas en este momento. ¿Qué hace mi anciano en un orfanato?

El orfanato Estrella de Mar en Brooklyn era un lugar que albergaba a unos cincuenta niños desde recién nacido hasta los quince años. Había sido afectado durante el ataque de los Chuturis, pero un donador anónimo había cubierto toda la reparación

Tony bajo en mitad del patio mirando en todas direcciones mientras todos los niños se aglomeraban a su alrededor

\- Dese prisa hermana – decía Steve con un niño en brazos – cada minuto cuenta – Tony – dijo sorprendido – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Es lo que yo te pregunto a ti, Rogers – dijo el moreno con cierto desprecio en la voz

\- Me duele – sollozo la pequeña en sus brazos

\- Tiene fiebre alta – dijo Steve – y el trafico esta terrible. Voy a tener que… – Tony toma al niño – ¿Qué haces?

\- Alcáncennos en el Hospital Presbiteriano – dijo Tony antes de salir volando con los prepursores de sus pies

\- ¿Dijo el Hospital Presbiteriano? – pregunto la religiosa sorprendida – nosotras no podemos…

Cuando Steve y la monja finalmente llegaron al hospital, cuarenta y cinco minutos después, se encontraron con Tony en la sala de espera, quien ya no usaba su traje

\- ¿Cómo esta Peter? – fue lo primero que la religiosa pregunto en cuanto entro al lugar

\- Al parecer es una infección – dijo Tony – ya lo están tratando. En un rato lo pasaran a una habitación y lo podremos ver

\- Gracias – dijo la monja – y disculpe que suene maleducada, pero… – miro a Steve – nosotras no tenemos como pagar este lugar

\- ¿Quién dijo que ustedes pagaran algo? – dijo Tony

\- Tony… – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Hermana – dijo este – podría darle los datos del niño a la enfermera, por favor

\- Gracias – dijo la mujer – muchas gracias. Que Dios se lo pague – y se alejo

\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – dijo el castaño a boca jarro – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hijo?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Steve sorprendido – ¿de dónde sacaste que…? – exhaló cerrando los ojos – Tony, Peter no es mi hijo

\- No mientas Rogers – dijo furioso Tony – ya investigue y vas a verlo a él y a sus dos hermanos menores cada semanas. Prácticamente has donado todo lo poco que tienes a esos niños. Cuando sales a media noche es al orfanato a verlos. La bebe…, Morgan, ella es tu hija ¿no es cierto? ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? Abandonaste a tus…

\- ¡Yo no abandone a nadie! – grito Steve – ¡yo asesine a sus padres!

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Tony totalmente atónito

\- Sus padres murieron durante los ataques a Nueva York el año pasado por los Chitauri – dijo Steve – yo los saque de debajo de los escombros, pero sus padres… su madre… con su último aliento me hizo jurar… que los cuidaría. Los lleve al orfanato y cubro sus gastos.

\- Por eso… - dijo Tony

\- Me he encariñado con ellos – dijo Steve – tanto así que intente adoptarlos. Pero soy soltero y mis oportunidades son pocas. Por eso estaba buscando la manera de pedirte matrimonio

\- ¿Pe…? Tú… yo… ma… – tartamudeo Tony – pero…

\- El señor elocuencia sin palabras – dijo Steve – esto es memorable. Debería grabarlo. A Natasha y a Bruce le va encantar – dijo en tono burlesco

\- Cállate capipaleta – dijo Tony sonrojado

\- Vas a adorar a los niños – dijo Steve – Peter tiene ocho años es fuerte y valiente para su edad, tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad

\- Como tú – dijo Tony

\- Harley tiene cinco – siguió Steve – es un genio para inventar cosas

\- Igualito a su papi – dijo Tony

\- Y Morgan – dijo Steve – solo tiene un año y medio y tiene unos enormes y precioso ojos chocolates, pero con un carácter…

\- Quiero conocerlos – dijo Tony – por favor…

\- ¿no tienes una canción para eso? – dijo Steve.

\- De hecho si – dijo Tony con picardía

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – dijo Steve

\- ¿quieres escucharla? – dijo Tony sonriendo

\- Tengo miedo – dijo Steve

\- Familiares del niño Peter… – dijo el doctor

\- Roger – interrumpió Tony – Peter Roger Stark

\- Perdón – dijo el galeno – pero este niño viene…

\- Viene del orfanato Estrella de Mar – dijo Steve – pero mi pareja y yo lo estamos adoptando – y la monja los miro sorprendida

\- ¿Qué tiene nuestro pequeño? – dijo Tony

\- Un resfrió – dijo el médico –, es poco fuerte, pero nada grave. Es normal en esta época del año – y los tres adultos exhalaron – lo tendremos hoy en observación y mañana se lo pueden llevar

\- Gracias doctor – dijo Steve

\- Doctor, quiero que lo atienda bien – dijo Tony – por el dinero no es problema

\- No se preocupe señor Stark – dijo el galeno y este se fue

\- Mucha gracias señor Stark – dijo la monja

\- Dicen que el dinero es para facilitar la vida de las personas ¿no? – dijo Tony – pues que lo haga

\- ¿Por qué dijeron que son sus padres? – dijo la monja intrigada y la pareja se miró sonriendo

La torre era un hervidero. Todos iban y venían acomodando cosas

\- Thor, ten cuidado – regaño Loki cuando un florero se le cayó – deja de usar tus músculos y usa tu cerebro

\- ¿Y los dulces? – dijo Sam

\- Bruce – dijo Clint – tráeme los chocolates de la cocina

\- Aquí están los pañales – dijo Wanda

\- Necesito los juguetes – dijo Natasha

\- Este globo ira perfecto aquí – dijo Visión arreglando varios de estos en una esquina

\- Llegaron – grito Fury

\- Ya saben que hacer – dijo Bruce

Cuando salieron del ascensor ambos adultos sonreían radiantemente. Tony cargaba a la pequeña Morgan, mientras Steve agarraba con cada mano a Peter y a Harley

\- Bienvenidos – gritaron todos a la vez asustando a Morgan que lloro

\- Ya cariño – decía Tony meciéndola – solo son los energúmenos de tus tíos diciendo hola. Ya, no llores

\- Tú debes ser Harley – dijo Bruce sonriendo – yo soy el tío Bruce

\- Bienvenido – dijo Pepper abrazando a Peter

\- Es mi turno – dijo Clint

\- ¿Te duele? – pregunto Harley mirando a Fury

\- ¿Puedo alzarla? – dijo Wanda – por favor

\- Yo también quiero – dijo Natasha – ¡es tan linda!

\- Ni parece tu hija – dijo Loki

\- Cállate Cuernitos – dijo Tony

\- Pareces un peluche – le dijo Peter al mapache


	5. Hagamos un trato

El día había largo pero muy divertido. En cuanto los niños entraron en confianza, no hubo quien los detenga. La torre Advenger se convirtió en un jardín de niños donde cualquier que los viera jamás creería que eran los guerreros más temidos de la galaxia

Cerca de las nueve de las noche Steve y Tony llevaron a los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones, cerca de las suya. En cuanto pusieron la cabeza en la almohada ambos niños cayeron dor

\- Siempre lo supe – dijo el rubio – serás un padre sensacional

\- ¿Y si al final soy como él? – dijo Tony nervioso mirando a Morgan– ¿Y si soy como Howard?

\- Yo conocí a tu padre – dijo Steve – te amaba. Y si la historia hubiese sido diferente te lo hubiese demostrado

\- Quiero ser un buen padre – dijo Tony

\- Lo seremos – dijo Steve abrazándolo y besándolo lentamente

\- Señores – dijo V.I.E.R.N.E.S. – el joven Peter tiene una pesadilla

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Tony saliendo de prisa, seguido muy de cerca de Steve

Esa es noche tuvo una nueva probadita de lo que era ser padres

Un mes había pasado desde que los niños habían llegado oficialmente a sus vidas. Todo había sido una montaña rusa de emociones, de la cual ninguno se arrepentía

Esa noche habían salido a cenar con unos empresarios japoneses. Sin embargo ambos miraban sus celulares cada cinco minutos

\- ¿Algún problema? – pregunto uno de los hombres

\- Es la primera vez que dejamos a nuestros hijos en casa – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Están con sus tíos pero… – dijo Tony

\- Escuche que habían adoptado a tres niños – dijo otro

\- Son hermosos – dijo Steve mostrándoles una fotos

\- ¿y cómo se animaron a adoptar? – pregunto el primero

\- Es una historia larga – dijo Steve sonriendo – pero divertida ¿cierto cari…? ¿Dónde vas? – dijo sorprendido – Tony…

\- Ahora vengo – dijo este alejándose. Minutos después aparecía en el centro del escenario

\- Tony… – dijo Steve nervioso

\- Esta canción se la dedico al gran amor de mi vida – dijo Tony – mi capipaleta – y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír mientras las primeras notas sonaban –. Antes me bastaba que este a mi lado para tenerlo todo, pero él con amor me enseño que nos faltaba tres hermosas, bulliciosas y olorosas – y todos rieron – cositas para ser completamente felices. Para ti

Vamos hagamos un trato

Un pacto secreto

De nosotros dos

Y todos sonrieron aplaudiéndolos cuando Steve se paró y camino lentamente hasta donde estaba su esposo, mientras Tony sacaba el micrófono del pedestal

Quiero que cuentes conmigo

contar yo contigo

De aquí hasta el final

Steve rodeo la cintura del castaño mientras este colocaba su mano en el hombro del héroe de América y unían sus frentes suavemente

Tú

serás para mi

Te vas a encargar

de hacerme feliz

En algún momento, que ninguno supo cual, llegaron a la torre Stark y subieron hasta su piso, y mientras Steve revisaba que sus pequeños diablillos estén completamente dormidos, Tony arropaba a Morgan

Yo

seré para ti

me voy a encargar

de hacerte aún más feliz

\- ¿Cansado? – le susurro Steve al oído mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda

\- De ti – dijo Tony girándose entre sus brazos – nunca

Vamos hagamos

un trato un dulce contrato

que quiero cumplir

Lentamente se besaron. No había prisa. El tiempo se había detenido solo por ellos. Steve cargo en brazos a su amor como lo que era, su posesión más preciada. Lo llevo a la cama y lo acostó sin romper el beso en ningún momento

Tú

serás para mi

Te vas a encargar

de hacerme feliz

Las ropas cayeron. Las manos reconocían la piel contraria como prolongación de la propia. Solo beso y suaves gemidos se escuchaban en la recamara

Yo

seré para ti

me voy a encargar

de hacerte aún más feliz

Besos, mordidas, gemidos. Toda una sinfonía creada por la pasión nacida del inmenso amor que se profesaban mutuamente. Tenían sus altas y sus bajas como cualquier parejas, tres niños hiperactivos que pedían donas a todas horas a veces no les dejaba tiempo para ellos, pero bien valía la pena. No cambiarían sus vidas por nada. Tenían a la familia soñada, aunque tal vez su inicio hubiese sido imperfecto

midos. Por obvias razones la cuna de Morgan estaba en la habitación principal

Con una sonrisa tierna Steve veía desde la puerta de su habitación como Tony arropaba a la pequeña


End file.
